Furs
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo is wearing Thorin's coat and Kili and Fili are being help...ful Baggienshiel, Thorin/Bilbo


(This is a request for vampygurl402 on )

Thorin saw Bilbo wearing his fur coat; the coat swamp the small Halfling, Gandalf had picked up the said coat and placed over the shivering Hobbit's shoulder, the curly bouncy blonde hair looked up to wards the grey Wizard and said his thanks, the smile from Gandalf made the young Hobbit calm and sink lower into the warmth of the coat. When Gandalf saw the look Thorin was giving he walked over to where he sat on the other side of the camp clearing "Hope you don't mind too much Thorin, but I didn't think having our burglar dying from the cold will help us." He smirked at the dwarf king who gave him the look of death.

The other dwarves sniggered at the look on Thorin's face, Kili and Fili looked at each other and nodded Kili head over to Bilbo while Fili headed over to his uncle and sat by him, the dark hair dwarf king stiffen when he was Kili sit by Bilbo and the start to joke with each other, he warped his arms around him to "Wow Bilbo is sooo small isn't he?" Fili said

"Ummm." Thorin said as if agreeing

"I think my brother has a bit of a thing for him." Thorin looked at Fili from the corner of his eyes with a dangerous look "I can't blame him most of the company have a 'thing' for Bilbo, there his beautiful golden blonde curls and blue eyes, his sensitive ears…Thorin looks at Fili… Oh yeah they are sensitive, see." He points to where Kili was braiding the Hobbit's hair by his pointy ears and Bilbo shivered and let out a whimper and made the poor Hlafling blush, but the young dwarf prince looked up at Fili and Thorin and smirked a sorry to Bilbo, by now Thorin was at boiling point all he needs now was little push and Kili stood up and held his hand out for Bilbo and the hobbit took it still wearing the fur coat

"Where is he taken him?" Thorin asked

"Oh you know for a bit of nooky." He chuckled

"Nooky?" Thorin asked is nephew; Kili looked at him and raised an eye brow, which was all it took was for Thorin he was up like a like and chasing after Kili and Bilbo.

"Kili where are we going?" he asked as he held onto the dark hair dwarf's hands as his other hand held on tightly to fur coat around him,

"Don't worry you will like it." He said as he stopped in the clearing "Ah here will be perfect." He said looking around a clearing

"Perfect for what?" he asked, turning around Kili pressed himself against Bilbo "Kil…i ummm." He moaned as he felt the dwarf pressed up against him

"So pretty Bilbo, tell me can Hobbit males have children?" he asked, Bilbo looked wide eye at the young dwarf, his blush deepen on his face

"W…What, I…I ummm urrrh…well yes we…urrh can…but but only when we…we're have our cycle and ummm…"

"Shhhh you get so tongue tided." Kili whispered, running a finger down his lips

"KILI GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HOBBIT!" Thorin yelled as he marched up to his nephew and pulled from Bilbo and stood in front him …his hobbit?…Bilbo thought

"Nawww Uncle he was just telling me how male Hobbit's could have children." He sniggered

"Kili go back to your brother!"

Kili put a faked pout on "Fine uncle as you wish." He said walking away back to the camp site smirking with the other dwarfs, Thorin look around at the shriving Hobbit, looking shocked as Thorin moved closer to him pinning him to the large tree

"T…Thorin." He whimpered as he looked at the dwarf king,

"I am sorry Bilbo for my nephew behaviour." He said as he reached out and the Hobbit's cold cheek, looking at the braids in hair, he notice two beads that sealed the braids where his bread, he wondered where they went,

"I…its okay, we're should head back to the camp sit." Bilbo whispered as he started to move

"No, my Halfling I want you to stay right here with me." He growled as he let his large hands rub along Bilbo's front

T…Thorin." Bilbo whimpered again, as he felt the button of his shirt undo "What are you dwarfs so hell bent on getting into my breeches!" he shrived as his shirt was revealed his hairless smooth milky skin to the darkening sky, Throin looked at him

"Tell me who has been trying to sleep with you Bilbo and I will…"

"Thorin no…I just don't understand?" he said looking up into the taller being eyes

"Understand? You are beautiful and you wearing my furs." He Bilbo blinked

"Oh I'm sorry I…I here have it back." He stuttered, Thorin shook his head and pushed the Halfling up against the tree.

Bilbo squeaked as he felt the Dwarf pressed close to him, pressing his hard cock against him, the hobbit blushed as felt it, he swallowed thickly as he watched Throin pulled the Hobbit's breeches off and left them on the floor and looked at the body he got before him "I like you in my furs Hobbit." He said, he moved his hand down the length of Bilbo's body and moved to the Hobbit's hole and rubbed the small hole making the Hobbit; panted and moan "Your wet Bilbo." He said as he slipped his fingers inside of him

"Ahhhh Thorin!" he moaned and wince at the large finger entering him

"Are you new to this?" the dwarf asked as he attacked the Halfling necks

"T…To you." he moaned as another finger deepen into him, Bilbo started pushing his self down into Thorin's fingers as the fingers pushed up.

Unable to wait any more Thorin pulls his fingers free and freed his cock, before pushing himself into his Hlafling, he looked into his face as then smashed his lips against Bilbo's lip as he pushed himself into him in one long movement "Thorin!" Bilbo moaned as he held onto the dwarf tightly,

"My Hobbit." He growled as he thrust back and forth, filling the Hobbit over and over again, Biblo held onto Thorin digging his nails into his back, making Thorin growl and dive into his faster and harder making the Hobbit scream as his sweet spot was batter and bruised over and over again until Bilbo screaming Thorin's name as he came in between them

"Oh god oh god." Bilbo shook in the dwarf king's arms; said king buried his face in Bilbo's neck breathing in his sent, with a mixer of him own from the coat, Thorin loved the smell of his and the Hobbit's scent together it was a perfect mix.

"T…Thorin." He whispered into his ear, the dwarf moves his hips making Biblo whimper as he felt Thorin's member was still hard in side of him

"Bilbo." Thorin moaned as pulled the Hobbit away from the tree and then laid him on the ground "Shhh." He whispered as he started moving his hips again as he crashed his lips again him, they kept moving and moaning, Bilbo came again and thing time Thorin came within him. They laid there for a while catching their breath "Are you okay?" he asked, the hobbit nodded and looked up at him with wide eyes "My beautiful hobbit." He whispered they sheared a kiss before Thorin pulled out, he stood up and tied himself up before he went onto helping Bilbo out and then carried him back to the camp side, the rest of the company was a sleep so they just slipped into their bedrolls and fell asleep.


End file.
